FC Willemstad
FC Willemstad is a large association football team from Sint-Willemstad in Sint-Willemstad Parish. It competes in the 1. Liga, following promotion in the 2012-13 season. It is owned by multi-millionaire businessman Peter Wostor. The main kit sponsor is StadMarket and the secondary kit sponsor is Chester Crosslink (2013), Maxi (2012). The team is currently one of the most popular football clubs in Brunant even though not being in the top league. History The history of FC Willemstad is very long. The unusual thing is it has been owned by the same family ever since it opened. Early history FC Willemstad were founded on the 2nd May, 1957 by some members of the Wostor Family who wanted to own their own football club. They chose Sint-Willemstad since there was at the time no team in Sint-Willemstad Parish and they thought it needed a team. FC Willemstad started off playing in the 2. Liga although they got promoted for the 1958 season. They played in the 1. Liga in 1960 and that was their final promotion for 10 years. Middle ages The Greens often missed out on getting promoted to the 1. Liga finishing 3rd, 4th and 5th multiple times. In 1970, they eventually did get to the 1. Liga and finished 4th and stayed in the premier finishing high up many times. In 1978, they went almost bankrupt and were relegated back to the 2. Liga. Since, then they never did much in 2. Liga and finished mid-table ever since. Between 1964-1971 Timothy Mika was a well-know player of Willemstad. He capped for the Brunant national football team and many times for FC Willemstad. He left the team for playing with FC Taurus Niesburg and a Portuguese club. In the late 1980s and early 1990s he was the trainer of FC Willemstad. Current day In 2012, the club was passed down to multi-millionaire businessman and famous football fan Peter Wostor and are currently 1st in the 2. Liga table, 2 points ahead of the 2nd place team, Grijzestad University S.C.. The current manager is Gerard Dekhuis, a former Libertan international. Venue FC Willemstad currently play at a newly built stadium named the Willemstadion that is located in South-West Sint-Willemstad. The former small stadium, the Willemstad Stadium was abolished recently to make room for the new Willemstadion. Rivalries FC Willemstad has had a number of rivalries over the year since it's founding. They have had rivalries with clubs like FC Donderar due to being local teams but the biggest rivalry that the club has had is known to be the Green Derby with St. Marks Koningstad. The Green Derby started after some St. Marks fans injured 5 Willemstad fans with no apologies ever given to FC Willemstad from St. Marks or the St. Marks Fans. Squad The current squad of FC Willemstad. There is also an unlisted reserve squad named FC Willemstad Reserves that is captained by experienced english low league footballer Richard Pacquette. | width="1%"| | bgcolor="#ffffff" valign="top" width="48%"| |} Starting lineup Herebi jaguf-1-.jpg|Herebi Jaguf AdamTonzopo-2012_2733197.jpg|Adam Tonkzopo S. Jordans.png|Simon Jordans Stefan El-Zein.jpg|Stefan El-Zein Carlos Marin.jpg|Carlos Marin I. Elzein.png|Oscar Modra Category:Football Category:Sports Category:AFC Category:2. Liga Category:FC Willemstad